


Smile

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

When walking down the busy streets of Rush Valley, seeing countless mechanics, automail parts, and tools was nothing new to him. What _was_ new, however, was the strange sensation inside him every time he'd take a closer look at the tools and parts and be reminded of her.

The closer he got to his destination, the more the eerie sensation grew. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, in the contrary, it was a feeling that swelled his heart with joy and excitement. An emotion unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Maybe that was the reason why it felt so odd, because it was new to him.

The more he became aware of this emotion, the more his thoughts wandered to _her_. He was reminded of how much he wanted to see her and hold her in his arms again. He wanted to tell her all about where he'd been and what he'd seen. He wanted to show her the world through his stories and perhaps, one day, explore the world with her by his side.

Deep in thought, his legs moved involuntarily at a constant rhythm, carrying him to where she was. His metal limb made a soft _thud_ every time it made contact with the dirt causing him to smile. It was just one more of the many things that seemed to remind him of the girl he'd come to see.

Finally arriving at the familiar shop, he stood outside for a minute, wondering exactly what he would do once he was inside. Soon enough he realized that he didn't really care as long as she was there waiting for him with a warm, welcoming and beautiful smile.


End file.
